A popular pastime amongst dog owners is to throw or fling various objects for retrieval by a dog. At present, there are a number of devices that are used to assist with such throwing or flinging.
An example of such a device includes an elongate arm with a handle at one end and a receptacle at an opposite end. The arm and the receptacle are configured and respectively oriented so that when a ball is received in the receptacle the ball can be projected or hurled from the receptacle by swinging the arm.